A New Hope
by XoAwakeAndAliveoX
Summary: Arielle Lily Potter, younger sister of Harry, is emotionally worn out from all she's been through with her brother, and blames herself for the loss of her love, Cedric, and her brother-figure, Fred. Lost and praying for a new start, she moves to New York to escape herself, and hopefully forget the events of her school years. Instead of finding peace, she gets mixed up in the lives
1. Prolouge

You know, out of all the possible plants, the dandelion has to be my favorite. Why? When most people look at them, they see a weed. They see an unneeded and unwanted burden. Others see a future wish. A hope. Me? I see the truth that others look past. I see wounds. I see _me._

Look at me; I'm such a mess. It's been three years since the battle of Hogwarts, and I still can't bring myself to forget any of it. Not a single detail. I don't want it. I don't want these memories. I was only a child. It wasn't fair. Not at all. Not to me, not to Cedric, or Fred. Certainly not to Remus, Tonks, and their son, Teddy. None of them should've died. It wasn't their battle, it was mine. It was Harry's.

They had nothing to do with it. Because of us, Teddy is going to grow up never knowing his parents, just like Harry and I had. It's not fair. And George... he lost his brother because of us. His _twin._ And Cedric... I can't even think about him much anymore. He didn't deserve to die; he was only seventeen at the time.

Life... it's just cruel. It leaves wounds.

That's why I love dandelions. They're the truth about life. Sometimes, you can see where the wind has blown away some of the fuzz of the dandelion. It is left damaged, broken, and battered, just like us. Just like many of the students of Hogwarts. Like Harry. Like Hermione. Hell, even Ron.

After the battle three years ago, Hogwarts was rebuilt. I became a bit of a recluse, often locking myself in my room and not coming out unless it was necessary Most people went their separate ways. Harry, my older brother (by a year), is now working as an auror for the Ministry, along with Ron. Hermione is now very high up in the Ministry, working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If I'm thinking correctly, Neville Longbottom is studying under Professor Sprout, and will eventually take over her place as the Herbology teacher.

Me? I left. I didn't see much else to do. I would've become a healer or potions master after the war was over, but something kept me from it. A feeling that I just wouldn't be able to accomplish those goals. And so, I moved. Not just out of the Wizarding World, but out of the country. In fact, I just settled into my apartment in New York. It's small, but comfortable I suppose.

Obviously, I'm going to be keeping in contact with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. If I didn't, they'd probably drag me back to England themselves... and then I'd get an earful - especially from Hermione and Harry.

"Harry, I'll be fine. I just... need a fresh start, and I feel like I can't do that properly in a place where everyone and their grandmother knows my name." I remember telling my brother, "Besides, things are alright now. Voldemort is gone and-"

"-And death eaters are still out there. I'll bet they could be plotting our deaths at this very moment." Harry sighed. "You know they're not happy about Vo-"

"Harry!" I yelled, beginning to get annoyed. "The remaining death eaters are cowards! They wouldn't do anything; not for a long time. You should know that!"

"Fine." He glared at the ground. "If you want to get yourself killed, then do so. At least keep your wand with you at all times.'

"Deal." 

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a small review telling me what you think. It'd be awesome! I'd appreciate it! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

First off, I just want to explain something to you all.

I don't have _just_ nightmares. No.

I have my _memories._ And they're just as bad. Especially when mixed in with my subconscious.

_They normally start out normal - happy. I see Cedric Diggory. We run toward each other in that stereotypical romance movie slow run. Just as we make it to each other, and I am about to leap into his arms (again stereotypical, I know), the scene changes. Cedric changes. He's no longer warm; he's cold. He's no longer alive; he's... he's dead._

We're no longer in the Hufflepuff (yes, I was a loyal Hufflepuff) common room, but in the cemetery on the night Voldemort returned. Voldemort is laughing vilely, dueling Harry. I'm hiding behind a rock, blocking curses and trying to help Harry, while also being sure that nothing damages Cedric's... his body. I'm filled with fear and have no idea what to do. I hold back tears, and pray to any gods that may exist to save my brother's life.

Suddenly, Voldemort shoots the killing curse at Harry, but something happens. Their wands - it's almost like they connected. Harry sent the disarming spell to voldemort, and the spells collided, forming a long flashing rope of greed and red. Something begins to exit Voldemort's wand, and it doesn't take me long to realize that it was Cedric. Cedric fully fell out of the wand and stood in in between Harry and I. He flashed me a sad smile.

"Take my body." He told me. "Take my body back to my parents. And... don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't Harry's. I- we'll-" He gestured to the other ghostly figures surrounding Harry. I quickly understood who they were; they were my parents! They were there! I can't believe- "-We'll hold him off."

"When I count to three, Harry, Ari, you've got to run." I heard the male (which I recognized to be my father) say to Harry.

A stray tear escaped my eye, and rolled down my cheek. "D-Dad... M-Mum." I whimpered. "Please don't go! C-Cedric..."

The other two turned to look at me and smiled sadly. "We won't be able to spare you much time, but we'll do what we can. James-" Mum turned to the male and nodded her head as if to tell him to begin counting.

"One," He said. Harry turned his head to look toward me, and I returned the favor.

"Two,"

Harry changed his gaze to the TriWizard cup.

"Three!"

Harry began to run to me while pointing his wand at the Triwizard cup. "Accio!" He yelled out and almost immediately, the scene changed once more.

This time, Cedric was not there. The scenery, the people... the sounds. I knew them well. They're the ones I can never forget, no matter how hard I try. It was the battle of Hogwarts.

I stand alongside Ron and Hermione protectively, watching silently as the Death eaters gather in the courtyard (was it the courtyard? or the bridge? I don't know. Tell me if I've gotten it wrong, please). In the distance, a group of people dressed in all black began to walk toward us all. In the front, two death eaters held on to Hagrid, using ropes. Behind him, Voldemort followed, a sickening grin on his face.

Hagrid looked - well - terrible. Granted, we had all been fighting and dodging curses left and right, so I'd imagine we didn't look all different. However, it was the body in his arms that caught my attention. I gasped in shock, and I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from crying out. I step closer and make my way to the front of the crowd to get a better look.

"Is- Is that Harry?" I heard the whispers. "It's got to be some other poor bloke - Harry can't be..."

My eyes never left Hagrid, or more specifically, the lump in his arms. My heart begins to race, my mouth feeling dry. My breathing quickens at the idea that my brother was dead. He couldn't be.

Voldemort flashed me a cruel smile as he pushes past the half-giant.

"Harry Potter... is dead." He announced, gesturing toward Hagrid.

My eyes widened in terror and I had to fight to hold in the tears. Voldemort - he... he killed him. No... He couldn't have! Harry is the strongest man I know, aside from Dumbledore. He's... He's much too stubborn to die, right? He can't be... he can't be dead. I won't accept it. I don't. I didn't.

Almost immediately, Ginny and I bolted forward, both screaming for my brother. Tears began to freely flow down my cheeks, as I gave up holding them back. A couple death eaters reacted by raising their wands and pointing them at us, but we didn't care.

"No!" I yelled through my tears. "He- he's not-"

Before Ginny and I got too close to Voldemort and his followers, I was grabbed from behind by George, while Ginny was grabbed by her father. I struggled against the redhead, trying with all my might to get to my brother. I had to know for sure - I didn't believe Voldemort, and no matter what, I never would. He can't be dead. He- he promised me.

"Stop it!" George whispered frantically in my ear, desperate to pull me back to safety.

Finally, after a couple of seconds of fighting, I allowed myself to be pulled safely back into the crowd. George pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I could feel the eyes of many on me, but I didn't care. I just- I couldn't... I couldn't lose him. I'd lost so much already... why did he have to die too? 

Suddenly, a loud booming fills my ears, causing me to sit up quickly. Once I wake and realize that it was just a nightmare again, I slowly bring my hands up to cover my face. I wipe my eyes and take a deep, shaky breath. Why can't I just forget, already? Couldn't... couldn't someone just wipe my memories of those days? Why do I have to suffer these nightmares so often? It's not fair; not at all.

I look over toward my window to see Aba (pronounced: Aye-ba), my owl, sitting on his perch with a letter in his beak. I sigh and stand up, before strolling over to the window and opening it. Aba flies inside, dropping the letter on my bed on his way in. It's from Harry. Surprise, surprise. I'll probably get a lot of these, to be honest.

"Ma'am?" The booming sounds continue, and it takes me a moment to process that someone is at my door. He sounds, well, frantic. Or panicked. One of them, anyway. "Is everything okay in there!? I heard screaming."

I grab my wand off the nightstand and hid it behind my back before quickly make my way to the door and pull it open, only to be met with beautiful, bright blue eyes. I smile apologetically.

"S-Sorry," I say. "I just had a bloody nightmare (-literally, I might add-). D-Did I wake you?"

The blond shakes his head and smiles. "No, I've been awake for a few hours." He pauses. "Must've been one hell of a nightmare to cause that reaction. Night terror, maybe?"

I shake my head, slowly putting my wand in the back pocket of my pajama pants. "No, I-I don't think so." I yawn and stretch out a bit. "But you've got no idea." I sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I'm free right now if you need any-"

"No!" I interrupted, but soon felt bad for being so brash. "I-I mean, I'd rather not talk about it. To be honest, I just want to forget it. Sorry, mate."

The man nodded. "Right, that's understandable, ma'am. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. And you are...?" He asked, holding his hand out.

I smile and shake his hand. "O-Oh! Bloody hell, where are my manors! I'm Arielle Potter. I'm new here."

"Pretty name." He complimented, causing a small, faint blush appear on my cheeks. I shake it away sheepishly.

"Same to you- I-I mean, not pretty but I mean it's a nice name. U-Um."

Steve laughs. "It's fine." He says.

"I-I'm sorry if this sounds like it came from out of nowhere but... do we know each other? Your name sounds very familiar." I raise an eyebrow curiously. "Have we met before? Or maybe I've read the name 'Rogers' somewhere? Who knows."

Steve tenses slightly, but I don't notice it much. He chuckles. "I don't believe so, Ma'am. But, I have to go. I've got a work meeting later; if you need any help with anything, my apartment is right across the hall, okay? Just shout, I'm home most of the time anyway."

I smile and nod gratefully. "Alright, I may just take you up on that offer later! But for now, though, I have to reply to my brother's letter. If I don't soon, I'm pretty sure he'll ap- I mean fly across the ocean and personally drag me back."

The man seems a bit confused at the mention of a letter, but I assume it's because most people use phones (which I have yet to get). He shrugs it off. "Alright. Bye, Miss Potter."

I lean against the door frame/wall and smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Rogers."

Slowly, Steve backs away from the door and turns around. He walks down the hall, and once he turns around the corner, I close the door and sigh. I can't believe I screamed loud enough to where he could hear it; I need to put some charms on my door to help make my room soundproof. But, I can do that later. For now, I should probably get to Harry's letter.

Walking over to my bed, I place my wand gently on the table and pick up the small, folded letter.

"_Arielle, _

_I decided (more like was forced by Hermione) to give you a couple of days to settle in, instead of sending you an owl immediately. How are things going? Is New York as interesting as you always thought it was? I've heard that it can be a fairly busy place; possibly as busy as London, or Diagon Alley, if not more._

_Before you ask, things back here are fine. Hermione got a promotion, which she wanted me to tell you about. Ron is still Ron, while I'm just Harry. Still. Haha! Anyway, much hasn't changed. Well, other than the fact that it is outrageously quiet at home since you've left. I don't care much for the quiet._

_Teddy misses you, and demands that you floo or apparate over once a month, on the day of the full moon. He absolutely loves when you accompany him when he changes, though he's not difficult to handle with that yet. He is only three years old, after all. _

_I think Ron is planning on proposing to Hermione soon, as in sometime in the next month or two. He's trying to be secretive, which doesn't normally work out well. But you know that already. Therefore, if you get a howler or patronus from Hermione, I have to ask that you ignore them for the time being, or at least don't tell her anything about it. Don't even hint at it!_

_I may be visiting soon, by the way, to check on you. After all, I can't just abandon those 'big brother duties', as you like to call them, just because you've moved overseas, now can I? Take care of yourself, and make some friends! I know you can. You did it when we were younger, so I'm sure that you can do it now. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry."_

I roll my eyes at Harry's comment about visiting, and then got out a piece of parchment and a pen. I took a seat and began to type my reply.

_"Harry,_

Things are fine. New York is much different than life back in Godric's Hollow, but I'll live. And you did get that part right; it certainly is busy! You know how some people call it the city that never sleeps? Well, it's not an exaggeration. It's definitely going to take some getting used to, but that's fine. It'll happen eventually.

Tell Hermione that I'm happy for her! Actually, wait, no. I'll do that myself; I might make some Treckle tarts and send them to her as a reward! I'm sorry that you don't like the quiet. Want me to send a howler or patronus message once in a while? Maybe that'd help. Or not. Oh well!

Tell Teddy that I will try to visit every full moon if I can! He's such an adorable boy. I wish Tonks and Remus could seem him now; I think they'd be proud. He's going to be a wonderful wizard.

It's about time that Ron sucked it up and proposed! It's only been, what, three? Four years? I mean, geez. And don't worry. If I get a howler from Hermione, I know to run and hide. It'll be shrugged off, don't worry.

I haven't been gone for three days and you're already wanting to come visit me. Well, at least you care. Lord knows what would've happened to us if you didn't. Oh well, whatever. I can't wait to show you around. I love it here. It's not too big, but it's not small, either. It's just... it's perfect. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Can't wait to see you,

Arielle"

I folded the letter and put Harry's name on the front. I brought it over to Aba, and he hooted before taking it into his beak.

"Take this to Harry, please. I'm sorry you have to go so far, but I can't rely on magic 24/7 now that I'm living in a muggle-inhabited building, alright?"

If aba could, I'm pretty sure that he would be rolling his eyes at me right now. In any case, he nuzzled my hand for a moment before making his way toward the window and taking off to deliver the letter. I sigh. Today I actually need to go out and explore; that sounds fun.

Not. 


End file.
